Library/Origins
I have like a 30 page long notebook with this fic on it, but my handwriting is so unreadable, it might never see the light of day aLSO OUTDATED from around 2014-2015, I don't recall details and am too lazy to look it up Origins The constant ticking of hundreds or clocks echoed through the diverse rooms of a large Victorian looking Workshop decorated in what seemed to be a Steampunk style. It was once inhabited by the local craftsmaren and inventor Rust, a talented mechanic capable of creating almost any sort of gadget one could wish for. Few knew he was actually a time traveler who visited various timelines in search for inspiration and some few goodies to take in his way. And by taking, he meant, stealing. He was often getting in various chasing comic scenes, escaping every time from those who wished him dead. Recently, in the last year, he had gotten a new workmate who went by the name of Steam Vapora, a professional pilot and a great gunner despise of her youthful age of sixteen. She did grow in a family of pilots and aviators, and craved to be as good as or ever better than then. She stood outside the large building, cleaning the bright black wing of her beloved plane, VPR 100, after a recent flight to patrol their area. It wasn’t like anything could bother them in the peaceful forest they lived in. She just really enjoyed flying, embracing the feeling of having no floor beneath her as the wind caressed her pale blonde hair. Unlike most regular Nightmaren, she wasn’t born with the ability to fly. She stopped when she felt a presence behind her and looked back, noticing Rust staring curious at her. He certainly loved to scare others like that, and pouted disappointed when she spot him, making her grin in amusement. – Not this time! Hehe. - Vap… I was looking for you, but I didn’t know you were out… Why didn’t you say anything? – He mumbled, looking slightly worried The girl stared at him clueless, and then proceeded to take off her pilot headgear tying her hair in two low twin tails, smiling – I fail to see the problem. You never say when you’re going out, so why should I? Don’t be worried, I can take good care of myself. - I… I wasn’t worried, okay? – He pouted – I’ve just been thinking about that one thing you once told me, and after I’ve made all my decisions and mentally preparing myself for everything, I went to search for you and you were just nowhere to be seen. - Looking for me? Don’t tell me you’re having an existential crisis again. He let out an embarrassed chuckle - …Close? - Hum… What happened? - It’s been bothering me for a while and I’ve recently grown curious about it. Remember when you told me that I should go time-traveling back, just to find out about my… Family? – He looked disgusted at the side – Relatives… Mother… Father… Siblings, maybe? If I could maybe, just maybe, know why they left me. - I’m sure that they must have had a really good reason to leave you alone without saying anything… - She looked worried at him as he kept his default pokerfaced expression. She was used to see him upset, but rare were the times when he would open up to anyone, which made him hard to read. - Whatever their reason is, I just want to know! Perhaps you… Hum… Would want to accompany me? To help. - You’re scared, aren’t you? It’s fine. – She said smiling softly - N-NO! – He blushed a bit – It’s n-not that! It’s just that you know more Maren from CopperLand and I sort of have the bad reputation of permanent borrower of expensive objects. - A thief. – She raised an eyebrow – You should really start calling things by their names. But yeah, I’ll help you not get scared or lost alone in your way. I understand that you might feel nervous with all of this. - … I’m not… - He covered his face and grumbled a bit – So, you’ll be coming, right? - I too would like to know you origins and where you come from! When do you plan to go? - Right now! - No. No. Not that “when”, I mean “when” in time. He looked unamused at her – That’s my quote. And the “when”. - He thought for some seconds. - 19th February, seventeen years ago. It would make sense if it was the birth day of this disgrace brought to marenkind. - Haha you’re SOOO funny. - Whaaat? It’s a joke! – He let out a nervous grin, reaching for his pants’ pockets, grabbing a golden pocket watch, and then proceeding to turn some buttons on it. - … We’ll go starting midnight, or do you have planned hours? – She asked curious - Midnight sounds good – His eyes shone with glee – We’ll be spying on other’s houses! - That’s a bit creepy! Plus it won’t help your reputation! What we will be looking for is a couple with a baby you. – She giggled a bit – I can’t wait to see your baby cheeks, I’ll ask to poke them! – He blushed and looked awkwardly at her. - Vap. You can’t simply walk to some couple and ask to poke their child’s cheeks. That’s creepier than spying others’ houses. That I can certainly confirm! – He said as he kept messing around with the watch and a tanned finger proceeded to poke his tanned cheek. - Boop. Hehe. - Haha. - That’s cute -. She continued – I know you’re excited and all, but Miss Vapora over here has to go change to a more… Casual outfit! I can’t go dressed as a pilot, you know? - Pfft… Girls. And here I had just finished adjusting the everythings! Don’t take too long! She nodded and quickly rushed inside, only appearing ready about 15 minutes later. Yet the black haired boy was nowhere to be seen. She searched for him with her gaze, until she spotted him, in a small sunny spot under some trees where he rested peacefully with his eyes closed. She quickly walked towards him, giggling at his position. – Oh my God, what are you doing? He opened one eye and smiled at her – I’m getting a tan, what do you think? – He sighed – Took you long enough. - Excuse me, sir, but try to put on this outfit and you’ll see! - I doubt I’ll look any good in a corset thank you very much. - Yeah, but even so. You can’t stay perfect without even trying. He laughed – Oh please! Watch your words. Looking perfect happens to be one of my special talents. Don’t ever argue with me about that! - I’d agree if you tried to put on a corset, okay? Hehe. By the way, wasn’t there somewhere that… You know… Or somewhen we should be going? - … Is that even a word? - I have no idea. - Hum… - Oh my! Would you look at the time?! Oh dear I wonder what’s making us late…! That’s right! It’s Rust because he’s not getting up! Perhaps the sunlight is comfortable, no? He stretched his arms and curled a bit more on the grass, smiling relaxed – You just can’t imagine! - Oh no, you won’t! You just guilt tripped me for taking too long! No sleeping for you! – She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, lucky for her, he wasn’t too heavy. He sighed and stretched his body, yawning a bit lazy – I was so good in the sunlight… So you’ve got everything ready? - Yeah I’m good. Is there… Anything we need to take with us? - Doubt it. – He held the watch and grabbed her arm – Let us go then! – He claimed as in a split of a second the scenario changed to the one of a forest with a town nearby, as it rained heavily. - IT’S RAINING! – Steam screamed surprised – Why did it have to be raining?! Rust let out a soft sigh and pulled her under a small tree for shelter – I know we just came from a warm place, but it’s just rain. Why are you so frightened? She pouted and hugged her body – I wasn’t scared, I was surprised! It’s so cold… So what now? - Going to the town would be the next best thing, do you not agree? – He looked at the watch – Midnight, 19th February, seventeen years ago. Oh! I’ve actually been here a few months ago! I know where we can stay or hide to start planning what we’ll do! - Fine, but no stealing in the way. Do we really have to stay somewhere, though? - Do you want to stay out in the rain? - No, but they do have that big metallic ceiling to cover the rain, you know? – She said with a chuckle - What?! – He stared dumbfounded at the town, noticing that the ceiling was in fact, positioned where most of the activity occurred – That wasn’t there! At least, not in the last timelines I’ve been here! - Well… I guess you could say… Times change! - … Steam. I… I am going alone. And you are NOT going to follow me! That pun was horrible! - Yeah… I should have chosen… How do you say… A better time to say it? - That’s it! I’m done! I’m going alone! – He walked away - AW COME ON! We don’t have time for this! … Okay this one wasn’t intentional! – She ran after him – I’m sorry, okay?! - I cannot forgive horrible jokes, Vap! I’m sorry! – He said, failing to hide an amused laugh. - You’re laughing! I thought you were mad at me! That’s not funny! - I’m not! Your jokes are not funny! - Laaame! – She pouted. - Oh! And we’re here! - Hum? Now where do we go? - There’s still a lot of activity, so my spying plan is out of the question… - He said with a sigh. - Good. Because then I wouldn’t agree to come with you if you did that. But here’s a silly question! Do you know at what time you were born? - How should I? – He shook his head – I don’t know where, either… - You’re all about time and everything, so it was worth asking. - Hum… You have a point. - Of course! But back to main problem… Where, how and when do we start knowing, well… Where to start from? You should have at least some info with you, no? He laughed nervously and shifted his gaze to the side – About that… Steam pouted, this certainly wouldn’t take them anywhere – Don't tell me you don't have anything! - Just what my surname would have been, but what does it help? - Oh! Much more than you think! – She grinned – Be glad you didn’t forget it! - I’ve heard it enough times for it to leave a mark on my mind… - What was it? - It was… Cartwright… If I’m not mistaken. - Cartwright…? – She looked slightly surprised at him – It sounds oddly familiar… And quite fancy too! But might I ask… How do you know? - Heh… They had some archives in that ol’ bloody orphanage and I… Well… - He smiled nervously – I have told you my stealing habits were earned during my childhood, correct? - Ah… I see where this is going. - Right! – He chuckled embarrassed - So, I could only have a slight peek at the names before I got caught, and I remember reading “Cartwright” being written somewhere. - Uhum… Did they have the parents’ names too? Also… How did you read it? He frowned a bit mad – I could read, okay?! Just not too quickly! For whatever reason, the younger Rust just tried to read the surname and write the letters in a piece of paper! It was a long name, after all, so I wrote it first! I think the parents’ names were there too but I don’t recall writing them. - That’s a weird story... – She smiled mockingly – But alright, I’ll believe you. But I still have this feeling that I’ve heard about it before… - Who knows? – He shrugged and looked at Steam who slowly started walking - …? She looked back at him curious – What? You won’t find anything if you stay there. Come on. He didn’t reply and followed her – Where are we going? - Searching! It’s a big town, so… - So, there’s a lot to look at. – He sighed a bit worried – This will be difficult, we need another plan! She looked curious at him – Rust. We never really had a first plan. I suggest that we go ask for directions. - What if they don’t know? I don’t trust asking others. They’ve nothing to do with our business! - Unless you’ve got a better idea, that’s what we’ll do. Don’t you have any more info? He scratched his chin and looked down as if thinking – Hum… - Other family members? Prized possessions? Photos? – She asked with a pout. - The watch is all I have. – He pulled out the watch from his pocket and stared at it – But I doubt this will tell us anything. – He held it tightly and glared at Steam – It’s also suspicious, I won’t risk losing this. If I do, then we’ll have some serious problems! - I know, chill. I don’t want you to lose that either. He put the watch back on his pocket and sighed. - Well, I’m going to ask someone if they know your family and where they reside. He looked neutral at her – Fine then… - He followed behind her and held the watch again, examining the small details in it. Despise the elegant Latin inscriptions around it, it was just a regular watch despise the whole time traveling matter, or was it...? He opened the watch's lid and his eyes widened in surprise as he noticed the pointers twitching and trembling. This wasn't normal, he thought. He gently poked the watch, but it didn't seem to do anything. Was it broken? He didn't recall ever seeing it act up like that so there had to be a reason! He gazed at Steam who seemed to be quite distracted with things around her. He feared commenting about the watch, after all, she'd most probably flip! No... He wouldn't let her know... The pointers kept on trembling and wouldn't stop no matter what, and it really wasn't the most convenient time for Rust to split up the watch and look at the pieces inside. Steam gazed back at him slightly curious since he had stopped midway messing with the darn thing. Being so distracted with it, he failed to notice the tanned girl staring at him awaiting a reaction, but the silence suddenly felt strange to him and with that, he gazed at her, noticing her joker smile - What're you doing? - She asked with a smirk, walking back to him. - Nothing. - He mumbled, quickly putting the watch on his pocket, failing not to catch her attention. She noticed this and pouted. - Are you trying to go back and leave me here? If I'm annoying you we can just go home. - No... I was just... Checking the time! - No you weren't, you don't poke the watch to see the time. - Hum... - He looked hesitant at the ground then back at her - If I tell you, please promise not to go crazy. She looked neutral at him then sighed, the habit he had of lying first and telling the truth right after was certainly starting to get rather annoying the more he did it. - I only go crazy when you do that lying thing of yours! You can just say the truth in the first place, right? – She said frowning, making him stare down embarrassed by this, but she was right anyway. He reached for his watch, looking hesitant at her, and then showing it to her without saying a word. She stared unimpressed at it then looking at him – It has done that before, what’s so special this time? Rust stared curious, when did THAT ever happened before? He could claim that he had never seen the watch act up like that, so how could she know? It was with him all the time and the only reason it had to do that… Wait… Could it be..? - Well, this can bring some trouble if another you is in here, am I right? You did tell me that meeting yourself could have some weird effects on the watch… Didn’t you? Did he? Forgetting things did happen to be his one of his most special abilities, but he could always blame it on having way too many things happening all at the same time. But thinking again, he did recall having a conversation with Steam about finding himself… Probably when that happened, the trembling pointers just weren’t worth his attention, making him quickly forget about it. He stared at them again. It was a weak trembling, but still very noticeable. - I’m not sure if I remember… - Well I do. So what do we do now? Could it cause a paradox if we met us? He shook his head in reply – That doesn’t happen as frequently as everyone thinks. But if it happens to be us, since you don’t really know who’s there, they’re most probably from the future. - … That’s going to be awkward. He shrugged in reply – If you see them, pretend you didn’t notice. – He stared back at the watch – I think the trembling gets worse when they’re closer… Logically thinking. - Yeah, you’re so smart when it comes to pointing out the obvious. No offense. - None taken.- He said faking a laugh - No, actually I'm offended. - I was aiming for that. - Well, aren't you kind... But do not mock my intelligence, miss Vapora, for I can surprise you when you least expect it! Now, thinking again, we should maybe see what future us are doing here... Maybe they have found something? - - Who knows? - She asked as they started walking through the streets in the city - But maybe we should first look for the house, THEN our future selves? - She asked with a chuckle, but the boy did not seem convinced to change the plans. - We might just probably find them at the house! Why else would they... we be here? The girl remained silent and nodded. He did have a point after all – Fine. You win. They could just be visiting though! He smirked as if proud of himself. - Of course! Of course, Vap. - Or maybe... It's the baby you! Rust stared shocked into a random point in the void as he heard her say that - Vap... - Yes? - You're a genius! - He said, putting his hands on her shoulders, smiling uncontrollably. - HAHA I KNOW RIGHT?! - She squealed happily when he said that - You wouldn't get there without me, come on! - Hmm... I would eventually... - He mumbled with a teasing smirk - But not that quickly. Come on! - She said with a goofy laugh and he just rolled his eyes with a smile as he continued. - Thank you Miss Steam Vapora. I, Rust Cartwright am too dumb to get to such an obvious point and therefor I thank you for you enlightening my obscure mind! She half closed her eyes and poked his forehead gently - You're welcome, you dummy. He chuckled and shook his head - Let us get going then. She nodded in reply as both made their way through the deserted streets, using the watch as a guide. If it trembled, they were probably in the right way. It was late in the night and only the tapping sound of the rain hitting the glass and metal ceiling that covered the sleeping town could be heard, as well as the whistles from the steam powered machinery that was in every corner of the town. The town seemed endless, with streets, stores and workshops as well as various displays of expensive clothes in tones such as brown, beige and olive green as well as others. They soon arrived to a more residential zone, even if they had been through many, actually. But this one seemed to be for those in higher classes, maybe the most successful inventors, as well as doctors and aristocrats. Rust kept his gaze on the watch, noticing that the light trembling from its hands had turned into shaking, making the whole watch tremble in his hand - We must be close... - He said, looking at the girl whose gaze was all over the enormous houses, elegantly decorated with carefully treated gardens and metallic fences surrounding them. - Look at how huge these houses are...! You must have had a good life! - Steam said with an amazed look, making Rust raise an eyebrow, a bit confused - Of course... - he said as if weirded out. - Hmm... So... do you know which one you will be visiting? She asked curiously as Rust looked around, then back at the watch as he stepped forward for a while, without a single word leaving his mouth. Steam pouted with his lack of a response and opened her mouth to complain about it but at the same time, Rust just lifted his hand while still staring at the watch with a look that clearly said "I'm thinking...", making her roll her eyes as the boy walked around and raised his arm to point a certain way, then looked forward, noticing he was pointing at one of the houses whose lights happened to be on. He gazed silent and pulled his arm to himself as he kept a neutral gaze - That one. Steam looked at him, then at the houses a bit confused - Why though...? - It has a strange vibe. - He mumbled. - No, the lights are on. - How convenient... - the boy said, approaching it quietly, followed by the girl - So, how will we do this? - I was thinking that we could break inside. However we could easily get caught. Perhaps we'd just look by the windows and with a few luck, we could find something, but we'll have to not get noticed... - We could maybe just knock at door while pretending to be someone else and ask something? Rust just glanced at her - I have all the time in the world, but all that time would still not enough for me to describe how much of a bad idea that is. - Oh. - She pouted in reply - I see how it is. You're the genius over here, hum? - Exactly. - Very well, "genius", you go stare at windows and get caught while I go and knock! One of these is more acceptable. - Ha! What are you even going to ask? - Ask if they're having any children~? - Definitely not suspicious, no no. - Come on, let's just try~! If it's not them, we can pretend that we got the wrong house! Which would actually be the case! - That sounds so boring but whatever. - It’s not boring, you’re just crazy. Are you nervous? - Pfft. No? What made you think that? - Yep, you definitely are. He gave her a bit if a concerned look - Well, it's hard not to... I don't know what to expect from that door... She smiled a bit in understanding - You'll be fine! Come on then. He followed her to door and raised his hand to knock as he felt frozen for a while. Maybe this wasn't the house? What if they really didn't want him? What waited behind that door? - Want me to knock for you? - Steam asked with a mocking smile. - I'm nervous, shut up! - Taking a deep breath, he finally knocked and waited. After a while, rushed steps were heard inside, as if someone was wearing heels and a female voice called from inside - I'm coming! Rust felt himself frozen in place has a young woman opened the door, with pale skin and olive green eyes with her pale blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a brown bow. She wore a simple night gown and stared at the two curiously - Oh you poor children, what are you doing out so late in the night? Are you lost? How can I help you? - She asked with a kind smile. Rust just stared at Steam as if signaling that they had the wrong house, but she simply ignored him and put her little plan into action - Good evening, miss. Uh... sorry for bothering you so late in the night, but we just wanted to know some things. Rust just face palmed as she spoke, this could be going better. - Ooh, of course, sweetie. What would that be? - Well, you see, me and my friend here, we have project, for uh... School! And we are almost finished, but since he's been sleeping so much, he did not do his part. As you can see from the look on his eyes, he is exhausted and doesn't get enough sleep...! - She said as she pointed at Rust who groaned mad. - Vap, this isn't working out! - He gasped and looked at the woman awkwardly - Huh... Pardon, miss. What she means is... huh... Does anyone from the Cartwright family live here? - He asked quickly, facing down - I-It's... W-What I want to know... The woman looked a bit worried - Hm, yes... This would be it... Is your little school project about that...? - N-No, there is no school project... - he mumbled, glaring at Steam who pouted at him. - Yes, he's right. We would just like to talk to the heads of the house, please. - Steam continued for him as she noticed Rust's shyness often resulted in his voice getting quieter. - I guess I could call my husband if you wish. - She said with a smile. - Wait, are you the head of the house...? - Steam asked curiously as Rust kept looking down in shyness. - In a way. But it is mostly him. Ooh, here he comes. - Evelyn, why are you taking so long at the door? - A deeper voice called. Steam raised an eyebrow and poked Rust's arm as he lifted his head slightly to stare at the maren who appeared next to the girl. He was tall and pale skinned, with caramel blond hair and teal coloured eyes. He wore an olive green suit and with a glaring look, he adjusted his glasses, not even bothering to look at the two - If you are here to sell anything, then we are not interested, therefor leave now. - Oh, don't be like that, they seem like nice children. - Evelyn said with a smile - I think they wanted to speak to you. - Yes, it won't take a minute, sir! - Steam said with a smile. But the man didn't reply, gazing at her then staring at Rust who almost immediately lowered his head and raised an eyebrow - Hmph. What do you need at this time of hour? I am quite busy at the moment so keep it brief. - Well, it's nothing much, we just wanted to know if you have any children. Or will be having. His eyes widened a bit for a moment when he heard this - ...children...? No! We would never! That is completely and utterly out of the question! - He gestured with his hands and glared at them - Why... What kind of question is that?! You should be minding your own business and be leaving! This is no hour for anyone to be outside! Goodbye! - He said as he furiously walked away, as Evelyn looked a bit awkward at them - Ow, I'm so sorry, he gets a little too stressed and short tempered at his hour. - She said with a nervous giggle. - Yes, he reminds me of someone... - Steam mumbled, looking at Rust who looked unamused at her despise how nervous he felt and shook his head - So... No babies in this place? Rust gazed at her, mumbling - Vap, you can't just ask that... Evelyn sweetly - It's fine. And not ours, sweetie. Ooh, but actually one of our maids will be having hers sometime really soon and she didn't say much about the father other than he left her... poor girl, but it's not too important... Steam gazed at Rust then at the woman - Actually it is very important... - She was soon interrupted by him. - Y-Yes, of course... Thank you very much, miss... But we should get going now, right Vap...? - Wait what? - Steam looked angry at him, but as she noticed his sad numb look, she quickly felt like something was wrong and sighed, pouting - Urgh. Fine... Oh, miss, hm... Just in case, are there any more "Cartwright" families around here? The lady shook her head - As far as I know, this is the only one... Are you leaving then? - She asked curiously and Steam nodded - Yeah... We're still looking for a baby, so... - Alright... Well, have a good night and don't get any trouble... - Evelyn said with an awkward smile and soon closed the door. Steam looked thoughtful, only then noticing the Rust had left her side, walking away quietly with his head hanging low as he kept his eyes stuck on the watch's trembling pointers. They wouldn't guide him anywhere else. That had to be the house... But yet, he didn't want it to be... - Hey... - She poked his shoulder as his heart froze for a second - We were getting some important information, what's the deal with you? - I think I know enough... - He mumbled sadly - He left her and so she left me, and... I-I don't know. - Huh? Wait, what are you talking about? - That woman said one of the maids was getting a baby soon... A maid...! It can only be her... For the father to have left her... I-I was most probably an unwanted accident and had always been in the first place! - He just covered his head in frustration - Why did I have to be so bloody curious...? Steam gazed worried at him and just placed her hand on his shoulder - You still don't know the father... I know this sounds dumb but that man at the door did seem quite bothered when I asked about children... Maybe he knows anything...There was something about him that reminded me of you... He looked at her, frustrated - Vap, i-it's no time for jokes! I don't even look like them... They're pale and blonde a-and I'm just... this... I just can't believe it... - Oh... Well, but now that I think of it... Assuming we have the right woman, if she works for them, how come you have that watch? He got silent for a while, mumbling - I-I don't know... She looked thoughtful - This story is quite fishy in my opinion... He kept looking sadly. Not bothering to reply and she just approached him - Say... Aren't you even curious to at least know what they look like? If you're careful, that spying plan could come in handy... - What would it help...? - He mumbled sadly and she just held his arm gently. - Just for you to see her at least, so you can have an idea. - And then I'll know what face to imagine when I cry myself to sleep at night. - Rust... Please just... - What is it? - You know exactly what it is! - Hmph. I'll go check the back windows... - He said neutrally and Steam just gazed surprised - Wait, you actually want to do it? - Hm... Yes...? I didn't come here for a visit to find out about this and get to see nothing. - He said as he took hold of his watch and taking a quick firm hold of her arm, he made her gasp as the Sun suddenly appeared on the sky. - W-What-?! It's so bright now! THAT SCARED ME, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! - One week later... - he said as if narrating - I apologize in the way. - Ugh... This messed up with my head so badly! It was night just a second ago! No wonder you always have headaches! - It's actually because you don't stop talking. - He said neutrally as if mocking her. - ...Haha woah... - She approached him with a glare - Don't think I won't fight you! - You'd lose and I wouldn't even have to try. - Excuse me?! - Windows. - Huh? - I will check the windows. - Don’t change the topic like that! You do realize this is a large house, right? - Would you rather go knock and ask about babies again? - He asked neutrally and Steam just pouted embarrassed as he said this. - H-Hey, don’t you sass me! I’m here sacrificing my precious time giving you moral support and this is how you repay me?! - Just name your price then. - Ugh… Well, I want… Gosh, I don’t know… But don’t think I’ll forget about this! I’ll get back to you. - Take your time. I’ll go check the back. - Wait! There might be someone there! - That should be the least of our problems. You’ve done nothing wrong, if someone asks, act like you’re lost and you’re not from this town, offer little to no explanation for why you are invading private territory. If anything, a suspicious man gave you directions and you somehow ended up there. - I did not ask for your lying lessons. - Well now you know what you would do! Don’t let me down, Vap. She blushed lightly and pouted – Don’t pressure me… Is this the stuff you do on a daily basis? Doesn’t it scare you? He shrugged in reply – Not really. Never happened. - You’re lying. - And you’re asking too many questions. You know how I feel about that. – He said as he started to quietly walk around the place so they wouldn’t be seen. Category:Library